


Companhia das tulipas

by krful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: Mabel está triste por ser chamada de "infantil" e, por isso, acaba indo para um campo. O que ela não sabia era que flores poderiam fazer uma companhia tão grande.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 1





	Companhia das tulipas

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, como estão?  
> essa fanfic foi originalmente postada no spirit fanfics para o projeto GravityFics, mas fui autorizada a postar aqui, então cá estamos

Mabel estava voltando de um dia cansativo na escola. Passara mais uma manhã escutando coisas sobre sua personalidade infantil. Sabia que seu jeito de pensar e agir era típico de uma criança — e não tinha vergonha de admitir isso —, mas ficar ouvindo isso de todo mundo e ser ignorada pelos outros adolescentes já era demais.

Todos viviam julgando-a por se comportar como uma criança, mas gostava de ser desse jeito; então por que falar que não podia ser assim? Isso deixava Mabel completamente exausta, principalmente por se importar com esse tipo de coisa.

Sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro, logo vendo que era Dipper.

— Mabel? Tá tudo bem? — Perguntou com um certo ar de preocupação, referindo-se à expressão cansada da garota.

— Sim… — Olhou para baixo, tentando evitar contato visual. Se Dipper não descobrisse sua mentira pelo seu tom de voz, certamente iria descobrir por seu olhar. — Pode falar para a mãe que eu vou chegar mais tarde hoje? — Ele hesitou, mas no fim assentiu.

Depois disso, o garoto foi para a casa, e sua irmã estava simplesmente caminhando sem rumo, deixando sua mente levá-la para aonde quer que fosse. Desde que fosse um lugar bonito ou acolhedor, estaria tudo bem.

E, poucos minutos depois, chegou em um campo onde a luz do sol brilhava fortemente, mesmo que o ar estivesse gelado. A grama era macia e bem verde, e o melhor de tudo era que não havia ninguém para incomodá-la; ela era a única naquele lugar — ou era o que pensava.

Ao dar alguns passos para frente, percebeu a presença de muitas tulipas. De início, não deu muita importância — precisava ficar sozinha, afinal de contas —, então simplesmente se sentou, observando-as. Olhou para o céu, passando seus olhos por todas as nuvens, buscando por alguma que lembrasse a forma de um urso ou de um unicórnio, mas não encontrou nada.

Bufou. Como um lugar tão bonito quanto aquele poderia decepcioná-la dessa forma?

Então, sem perceber, alguns fios de cabelo começaram a ir para seu rosto por conta do forte vento, e acabou vendo as flores dançarem conforme a brisa passava por elas. Mesmo sem haver um porquê, abriu um sorriso. Por algum motivo, ver aquela cena a deixava feliz, muito feliz.

— Eu não vim aqui para ficar sozinha? Por que estou me divertindo tanto com isso? — Riu, vendo as pétalas pararem de se mexer aos poucos.

Amava tulipas. Eram flores belas e coloridas, e estarem — de certa forma — fechadas poderia fazê-las serem misteriosas, além de poderem ser solitárias e muito unidas ao mesmo tempo. Talvez isso faziam-nas serem flores especiais? Ou podia ser, simplesmente, uma das diversas coisas que só a natureza é capaz de explicar. De qualquer forma, elas estavam fazendo uma grande companhia.

Se a garota pudesse ser definida por uma flor, pensaria sem hesitação em uma não-me-esqueças ou algo do tipo, mas agora, aquelas tulipas não conseguiam sair de sua cabeça. Como podiam defini-la dessa maneira?

Levantou-se da grama, correndo até uma das dezenas de “suas amigas” que estavam no campo, pegando-a e colocando em seu cabelo. Voltaria lá todos os dias para admirar a beleza daquele lugar, ainda mais quando estivesse se sentindo solitária, ou simplesmente para tomar um banho de sol enquanto observava as tulipas de longe.

O fato é que, por pelo menos ter a oportunidade de vê-las, Mabel havia ficado contente. Além de serem ótimas ouvintes e uma companhia maravilhosa, a de cabelos castanhos não seria julgada por ser “muito infantil”.


End file.
